


Tinsel....Baubles...Frontmen...Oh My!

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel....Baubles...Frontmen...Oh My!

Dom loved Matt, he truly did; he loved every side of the manic, hyperactive singer. But there was something about Matthew Bellamy when the calender hit the 1st of December, that made him fall in love all over again.

Why....because what was normally a fairly sensible-headed thirty-seven year old became the eternal seven year-old.

“Yeah, going to get a huge tree...I mean ginormous!”

Dom sighed....memories of the Great Christmas Tree Debacle of 2008 resurfacing, where they had ended up with a tree in the driveway, because said front-man thought he could get a nine foot tree through a door that clearly wasn’t big enough.

“Then there’s tinsel and baubles and stuff...shed loads.”

Dom just nodded, knowing he would be the one scrabbling about in the attic...because of the ‘big ass spider’ that seemed to be in love with said front-man and always made a beeline for said front-man every time he ventured up there.

Next there would be the ‘I want to go Christmas shopping, not order it on-line adventure’, which involved him saying hello to a large mug of coffee at some ungodly hour, and being dragged from shop to shop whilst the seven-year old brought presents. He’d be glad of the hour he’d get to relax whilst Matt was buying his presents.

The day would end with Matt declaring that he was ‘knackered’ and then beg for one of his massages, which would then turn into heated love-making; not that he would complain.

**************

He had to go away for a few days, leaving Matt to his own devices, and he was half expecting a call or a text about some kind of disaster, but there wasn’t.

So when he rang he was he was expecting some sort of trouble.

“So, you’re okay?”

“Apart from missing you, yeah.”

“No burnt furniture, no trips to A&E?”

“Nope, it’s all good, can’t wait till you get back. Then we can enjoy Christmas Eve together.”

It was cold, dark and wet as he walked from the station towards their house...should’ve gotten a taxi. He was cold and sodden by the time he reached their street.

All the house are standing...so Matt hadn’t tried to plug anything into something that shouldn’t have a plug in it.

He approached their house and stopped....were those fairy lights on the gates......and wow, there were lights adorning the trees on the lawn as he walked up the short drive; Matt must have had someone in to decorate the place.

There was no tree sitting on the drive, so he must have gotten the right-sized tree this year. He stopped at the front door and saw a piece of paper pinned to it.

“Did all the decoration myself.”

Matt xxxxx

He smiled at the minor miracle, there was even a piece of tinsel attached, which meant he must have braved the spider.

“Matt, baby,” he called as he stepped inside.

“Living room,” came the reply.

He shrugged off his jacket and entered the living room and stopped...it was beautiful and in the corner was the tree, adorned with aforementioned ‘tinsel...baubles and stuff.’

“You like it?” Matt said, sounding nervous.

Dom pulled him into his arms, “I love it.”

He could feel Matt's smile against his chest before he pulled away and picked up a box.

“I thought you could do it this year.”

Dom smiled and opened the box and gently removed the ornament inside; it was a star, one that Matt’s grandmother had given him when he was a child.

He carefully stood on the small set of steps and gently placed the star on the tree. He looked down at Matt...did he see a tear in his eyes.

“It’s late...come to bed,” Matt said.

Dom didn’t need to be asked twice.

As they lay in bed, letting their closeness warm them, he had to ask.

“How did you get that tinsel down....the spider an all?”

“We came to an understanding.....it didn’t come near me and I wouldn’t whack it with my shoe....seemed to work.”

“But that spider loves you.”

“It’s going to be a long-distance romance from now on.”

Dom smiled and pulled Matt closer, using the tinsel that was wrapped round his neck, and in-between kisses down his body, he said.

“Tinsel....baubles and front-men....”

“Oh my....” Matt finished.


End file.
